Happy New Year!/Script
New Year's Greetings Before Battle * Anna: Kinga shinnen! * Sharena: Commander Anna, what language is that? I've never heard anything like it! * Anna: It's how they say "Happy New Year!" in Hoshido. Kinga shinnen! * Sharena: Kinga shinnen! How cool! * Anna: And with that, let's move out! Our next mission takes us to Hoshido, where they're currently celebrating the new year! Scene transition * Corrin: Look, Takumi! I got "daikichi"! That means I'll be really lucky, right? * Takumi: Yes, but... Why are you so excited over a silly fortune? They're just a bunch of nonsense if you ask me. * Corrin: Wow, this fortune goes into extra detail. "You will get along with your brothers in the new year." How about yours, Takumi? What does yours say? * Takumi: It says... Ugh, never mind what it says. The enemy has arrived. We must fight to abide by the contract. After Battle * Takumi: We have no choice but to retreat for now. * Corrin: I think you're right... Oh, that reminds me. What did your fortune say? * Takumi: You remember now, of all times? Ugh, it said... "You will get along with your brothers in the new year." Now let's get going! Princesses at the Shrine Before Battle * Camilla: This Hoshidan kimono is lovely, but it just doesn't seem...quite my style. * Azura: I can't say I'm surprised you feel that way, Camilla. Though, I am surprised you chose to accompany me on my first shrine visit of the new year. * Camilla It's called "hatsumode", right? And of course I'm glad to go with you, Azura! We are sisters, after all.''' * '''Azura: Thank you, Camilla. It makes me happy to hear you say that. * Camilla: And since we're in Hoshido, my dear little sister... Heehee, feel free to call me "oneesan" for the day! * Azura: Um... Are you...sure? * Camilla: Absolutely! There's no need to be embarrassed. Like I said, we're sisters. Oh, but maybe "oneechan" would be better...? * Azura: Well... Let me think it over... After Battle * Camilla: I think we need to fall back. Stay close, Azura. * Azura: Of course, Camilla... Um... Oneesan... * Camilla: Heehee. We'll get along as sisters splendidly, I'm sure. Wishes for the New Year Before Battle * Corrin: You've arrived. Once this battle is decided, we'll be free. * Takumi: I can't believe our luck. The year's barely started and we're already being made to fight! * Camilla: It's not all bad, is it? At least I get so spend time with my little sister. * Azura: This is our final battle at the dawn of a new year. Shall we begin? After Battle * Azura: Does this mean...you've demonstrated your strength? We owe your our thanks for that. The next time we meet, we'll lend you our strength in return. Farewell until then! * Anna: Well, that wraps this mission up. But since we're here...how about we do hatsumode too? * Sharena: "Hastumode"? What's that? * Anna: It's a sacred rite where everyone prays at a shrine and sends their wishes to the gods. Hmm... And our prayers should be "May Anna and the Order of Heroes have a profitable year!" Or maybe "May the Order of Heroes receive a bigger budget in the new year!" No, more like, "May I receive a great amount of money!" No, "An obscene amount of money!" * Sharena: Ohh, I understand. But what should I wish for? Hmm... What will your wish be, Alfonse? * Alfonse: I think...I'll wish for world peace. * Sharena: There you go again! Always with the perfect answer. Well, I'll wish to get along with my brother. That way, the two of us won't ever grow apart! Oh, but I don't want to grow apart from Kiran or Commander Anna, or the Heroes... I've got it! I'll wish to get along with everybody, forever! * Anna Well, let's go, everyone! It's about time this rite got started. First, put your hands together like this... May this new year be as good as the last. * Alfonse: May this be a good year. * Sharena: May this be a good year! Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts